


Make Amends

by mywritingiswack



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Ships Bellarke, After s6, Canon Compliant, Gen, abby gives bellamy advice, and lots of dealing with Monty & Harper's deaths as well, because of course she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Abby talks to Bellamy about Monty, Harper, and Clarke.





	Make Amends

Abby was still mad at Bellamy Blake. For hurting her daughter. For...who the hell even knew anymore, all she knew was that Clarke was hurting because of Bellamy and that meant that Abby felt a wave of righteous anger burn in her soul.

But Clarke, ever selfless, asked Abby, “Mom...please? He didn’t-it’s not his fault. Just be nice to him. He lost Monty and Harper, too.”

And Abby had to agree. She put Clarke through so much, Clarke went through so much. This little thing...this little thing Abby had to try and do.

So when she saw him standing at the bridge, looking at the new planet, she considered ignoring him, but begrudgingly went up to him, standing silently next to him until he noticed her small frame.

“Oh...uhm...Abby...hi?”

Abby nodded, calling on some of the old her, Chancellor Griffin, Dr. Abby Griffin. “Bellamy.”

Bellamy looked at her expectantly, waiting for bad news, as she was usually the messenger. She quickly realized he was waiting for her to say something.

“Are you doing okay? With Monty and Harper...sacrificing a life with you guys to give you this. You’re okay?”

Bellamy seemed taken aback and stammered, “I-uh-yeah? I guess? Or I’m dealing with it in my own way.”

Abby looked at him for a few moments. “It must be hard. I mean, Monty, you, and Clarke all were responsible for Mount Weather. And then Clarke left, and you and Monty had to deal with it without her.”

“Monty wasn’t-”

“-responsible for Mount Weather? He was. You know...forgiveness isn’t about what people deserve. It’s about what the person doing the forgiving needs. You forgave Clarke for Mount Weather. You never forgave Monty. Because you didn’t let him take responsibility. So let Monty carry some of the blame  _ now _ . And forgive him.”

Bellamy stared as Abby walked away, pausing when she reached the entrance to the bridge.

“And, Bellamy? Clarke’s forgiven you, too. For leaving her. For breaking her heart. Don’t run. Don’t run like Clarke used to.”

And suddenly Abby felt better. She wasn’t as mad at Bellamy anymore. So she smiled at him. Weakly, probably awkwardly, but she smiled.

“Thank you, Abby.”


End file.
